


If You Want Something Done

by LarielRomeniel



Series: The Waiting Room [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Kendra asked Sara to do just one thing for her. Sara kinda forgot. :-) Sort of a drabble, with a flashback to one of my previous stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silliness, and another exercise in drabble writing. 100 words without the flashback in the beginning.

_Kendra hugged her tightly. “You let us know when you’ve got him back. And when you do…” her_   _friend’s eyes got a little wicked, “Kiss him once for me.”_

\--A Time For Great Things, Chapter 9

* * *

Kendra hugged Sara, then Len, then Sara again before stage whispering, “Did you remember what I told you to do when you found him?”

Sara chuckled, shaking her head. “We… got a little bit busy.”

Kendra snorted. “Well, then...”

Len found himself being kissed soundly, rocking back on his heels when Kendra released him to wink at Sara. “ _Lucky_ girl!”

Len glanced over at Carter, who shrugged and said, “Four thousand years. She always comes back to me.”

“Lucky _guy_ ,” Len answered. Then he kissed Sara just as soundly, dipping her before coming up with a smirk. “But I’m luckier.”


End file.
